Futurism
Futurism, performed by Ayahi Takagaki, is the ending theme of Senki Zesshō Symphogear AXZ. It is also used as an insert song for "AXZ Episode 12". Tracklist #Futurism # #Happiness #Futurism (TV Size Long Intro ver.)Only available on the limited anime edition Credits *Composer: Junpei Fujita *Arranger: Junpei Fujita *Lyrics: mavie Audio Video Lyrics Kanji= いつになれば　すべて抱きしめられるんだろう この想いは　きっと 目を凝らしても先は　過酷な暗闇なのに なぜ進もうとしてるんだろう 継ぎ接ぎだらけの　頼りない覚悟で ワスレタイ　( deep deep deep inside ) ワスレテイイ　( deep deep deep silence ) ワスレラレナイ　( deep deep deep darkness ) それでも時間は止まらないから 今、踏み出した足元に　吹き荒れてる情熱は 錆びた世界　切り裂きながら道に変わる 正しいか？　間違いか？ いつも答えなどなくて 選んだ道がただ目の前に　まっすぐ続くだけ 絶え間なく打ち寄せる　後悔という幻影(まぼろし) 何度も立ちすくむけれど その向こうにある　景色が見たくて カワリタイ　( deep deep deep inside ) カエラレナイ　( deep deep deep silence ) カワリタクナイ　( deep deep deep darkness ) ナミダの跡は消えないけれど モドリタイ　( deep deep deep inside ) モドレバイイ　( deep deep deep silence ) モドリタクナイ　( deep deep deep darkness ) この目を開けたら振り返らない また容赦無く刻まれる　真新しい傷痕は 次の夢を　手繰り寄せる大きなチカラ 過ちも悔しさも ひとつも無駄にはしない いつか笑ってこの選択に　頷ける時まで もしあの時　違う空を目指していたなら… そんなふうに思い描く日もあるけれど この両手じゃ　すべて抱きしめられなくたって ここから始まる未来を生きる 今、踏み出した足元に　吹き荒れてる情熱は 錆びた世界　切り裂きながら道に変わる 正しいか？　間違いか？ いつも答えなどなくて 選んだ道がただ目の前に　まっすぐ続くだけ |-|Romaji= Itsu ni nareba subete dakishimerareru ndarou Kono omoi wa kitto Me wo korashite mo saki wa kakokuna kurayami nano ni Naze susumou to shiteru ndarou Tsugihagi darake no tayorinai kakugo de Wasuretai ( deep deep deep inside ) Wasurete ī ( deep deep deep silence ) Wasurerarenai ( deep deep deep darkness ) Soredemo jikan wa tomaranai kara Ima, fumidashita ashimoto ni fukiareteru jōnetsu wa Sabita sekai kirisaki nagara michi ni kawaru Tadashī ka? Machigai ka? Itsumo kotae nado nakute Eranda michi ga tada me no mae ni massugu tsudzuku dake Tae ma naku uchiyoseru kōkai to iu maboroshi Nando mo tachisukumu keredo Sono mukō ni aru keshiki ga mitakute Kawaritai ( deep deep deep inside ) Kaerarenai ( deep deep deep silence ) Kawaritakunai ( deep deep deep darkness ) Namida no ato wa kienai keredo Modoritai ( deep deep deep inside ) Modoreba ī ( deep deep deep silence ) Modoritakunai ( deep deep deep darkness ) Kono me wo aketara furikaeranai Mata yōshanaku kizamareru maatarashī kizuato wa Tsugi no yume wo taguri yoseru ōkina chikara Ayamachi mo kuyashisa mo Hitotsu mo muda ni wa shinai Itsuka waratte kono sentaku ni unadzukeru toki made Moshi ano toki chigau sora wo mezashite ita nara... Son'na fū ni omoi egaku hi mo aru keredo Kono ryōte ja subete dakishimerarenakuta tte Koko kara hajimaru mirai wo ikiru Ima, fumidashita ashimoto ni fukiareteru jōnetsu wa Sabita sekai kirisaki nagara michi ni kawaru Tadashī ka? Machigai ka? Itsumo kotae nado nakute Eranda michi ga tada me no mae ni massugu tsudzuku dake |-|English= How long will it take until I can embrace it all? This feeling will surely... Even if I squint my eyes, only a cruel darkness lies ahead So why am I still trying to proceed onward With nothing but patchwork convictions? I want to forget - deep deep deep inside It's better that way - deep deep deep silence But I can't forget - deep deep deep darkness Because even if I did, I can't stop time The violently blowing passion surrounding my feet as I step forward Becomes a path that cuts through this rusted world Am I right? Or am I wrong? There's never really an answer I can only proceed directly down the path I've chosen The illusion of regret encroaches incessantly I stop in my tracks again and again But I want to see the scenery that lies beyond I want to change - deep deep deep inside But I can't change - deep deep deep silence I don't want to change - deep deep deep darkness The traces of these tears won't fade away I want to turn back - deep deep deep inside I could turn back - deep deep deep silence I don't want to turn back- deep deep deep darkness Once I open my eyes, I won't be able to look back Yet again, brand new scars are mercilessly carved into me Bestowing a grand power that pulls in my next dream So many mistakes and frustrations But I won't let a single one go to waste Not until I smile someday, nodding in approval of my decision If I had only ventured for a different sky at that time... There are days I spend imagining such things Even if I can't embrace anything with these two hands I'll live on through this future that's beginning The violently blowing passion surrounding my feet as I step forward Becomes a path that cuts through this rusted world Am I right? Or am I wrong? There's never really an answer I can only proceed directly down the path I've chosen References Category:Songs Category:Anime Songs Category:Insert Songs Category:Theme Songs Category:Ending Theme Category:Symphogear Series Category:Symphogear AXZ Series